


You can leave a Toothbrush at my place

by Temple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Confused Lupin, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Constipation, Feelings, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Jealous Snape, Love, M/M, Post-War, Romance, Toothbrush, Werewolf, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temple/pseuds/Temple
Summary: Severus glared dangerously at the brightly coloured instrument of dental torture. It wasn’t so much the toothbrush that was the problem, more so what it represented. A second toothbrush meant that Remus had someone who often spent the night here, enough that they would warrant their own toothbrush come morning. Though they had never made anything official Severus’ constant comings and goings to the Werewolves apartment had led Severus to think that perhaps he and Remus were partly serious. Not serious enough to warrant a toothbrush though it seemed.





	

Severus glared dangerously at the brightly coloured instrument of dental torture. Propped up proudly in the water stained glass on Remus’ sink, the bristles still pristine and dry. Had it not been removed from the package Severus would have suspected it to be a new addition to Remus’ tiny bathroom. Especially in comparison to the well-worn and ruffled looking toothbrush left untidily by the tap still wet. Remus had used it recently, ten minutes ago in fact, just before he and Severus were about to retire to bed.

It wasn’t so much the toothbrush that was the problem, more so what it represented. A second toothbrush meant that Remus had someone who often spent the night here, enough that they would warrant their own toothbrush come morning. This meant that this person was important to Remus, almost... Severus was too angry to even think about it. Though they had never made anything official Severus’ constant comings and goings to the Werewolves apartment had led Severus to think that perhaps he and Remus were partly serious.

Not serious enough to warrant a toothbrush though it seemed.

Gritting his teeth Severus continued to glare at the offending object, he was practically a mistress these days. Slipping in under the cover of darkness while Remus’ lover was away, for a quick roll in the sheets and a pity breakfast the following morning before being shoved out of the door like some dirty linen that had out-stayed it’s welcome. Perhaps it was only out of pity that Remus continued to let him in when he arrived on the wolf’s doorstep; their relationship had become strained and complicated during the war and once it was over perhaps Remus was unable to tell the former professor that his affections were no longer required.

He was soft hearted after all; the last thing he would want was for Severus to feel like he had been stripped of everything. His job, his respect and his lover also. Severus felt his glare shift into a frown and he plucked the toothbrush from the glass.

Fine. This was obviously Remus’ way of telling him that someone else had already stepped up to the mark to take Severus’ place. Subtle Lupin. Snape sneered clenching his fist around it and storming out into Remus’ bedroom; brandishing the toothbrush as Remus looked up from his book and smiled at him.

“What the hell is this Lupin?!” Snape snapped pointing the toothbrush at the werewolf when he snorted.

“It’s a toothbrush Sev, you use it to brush your teeth in the morning.”

Smooth, calm and slightly confused Remus lowered his book and quirked his brow in anticipation when Severus narrowed his eyes and all but growled at the Werewolf. Had it been under different circumstances Remus would have dragged those flustered cheeks and dark eyes right onto the bed with him but Severus was obviously upset enough to have called Remus out on it.

Sighing softly, Remus closed the book in his hand and set it off to the side before sitting up carefully, still sore from the full moon the weekend before. “Look Sev I didn’t know how else to bring it up. I’m not good with these things and I didn’t think that you’d want me to make a big deal out of it.”

“You can consider me well informed, Lupin.” Snape growled throwing the toothbrush onto the bed. “You should have told me instead of letting me keep coming here to make a fool of myself.” He sneered and Remus furrowed his brow in confusion.

“I didn’t think it was that big of a deal.”

“Of course, it is!” Snape snapped reaching out for his coat on the back of the bedroom door. “I’ve spent the majority of my life playing two different people and being one person or another’s dirty secret. I’m not willing to live the rest of my life that way. Not even for you.”

Remus’ eyes widened as he threw back the covers and grabbed Severus’ elbow roughly. “What are talking about? It’s just a toothbrush Sev. If you don’t want it I’ll just get rid of it. I didn’t think you’d be this upset about it; I just thought—“

“Wait.” Snapped interrupted, his sneer turning into a frown. “What do you mean if I don’t want it?”

“Well, I got it—for you. Since you’ve been coming over more often and leaving so early in the morning. I just… I don’t know I thought that if you had a toothbrush here you’d want to stay a bit longer. Maybe even bring some stuff here; stay for a few days. Maybe a week. Or forever.” Remus flushed uncomfortably when Severus merely stared at him.

“It’s my toothbrush.”

“Of course it is, who’s did you think it was?”

“I didn’t know.” Severus swallowed felling the fool for a whole new reason now. “I thought you’d met someone— “

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Remus laughed, his cheeks still flushed as he released Severus’ elbow and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I should have asked you, I didn’t think that you’d get the wrong idea. I thought you and me were; you know. Together. Did I get it wrong?”

“No.” Severus swallowed, licking his lips and glancing over Remus’ shoulder at the toothbrush discarded on the bed. “I’m going to go and brush my teeth, before bed.” He muttered, casting his eyes down and stalking effortlessly away from the Werewolf.

They’d been together for almost six years and this was possibly the most intimate they had become. Between spying for Dumbledore and hiding from Voldemort’s Werewolf recruitment team they’d only shared secret kisses and lingering looks. The notion was almost uncomfortably reassuring; knowing that Remus wanted him to stay, to be at home with him.

Opening the bathroom door Severus glanced over his shoulder at Remus as the other slipped back into bed and toyed with the cover of his book. “Thank you, for the toothbrush.” He stated uncomfortably; he didn’t do sop or helpless romance. Swallowing thickly and glancing pathetically down at the toothbrush Severus closed his eyes and decided that perhaps it was time to jump in with both feet. “I can bring some clothes in the morning and maybe a couple of books.”

“Okay.” Remus smiled.

“I love you Lupin,” Severus stated, shutting himself in the bathroom as soon as the words were out of his mouth so that Remus could only stare wide-eyed after him. He glared noncommittally at the broad smile that broke out across his face in the mirror when he heard Remus parrot the words back at him through the door.


End file.
